It ends tonight
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: A songfic of Matt's death and his friendship with Mello and how much he means to him


_**Its a song fic about Matt and his last moments**_

_**Disclaimer: Death Note isnt mine**_

_**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**_

Matt turned of his Xbox and got up and went over and turned it off at the socket, he stared at the wall for a few minutes before reaching into his pocket and bringing out a cigarette packet he opened it to find it empty, he looked around the room and luckily found an unopened packet, Matt smiled and lifted it at the moment his hands grasped the square packet he remembered that Mello had bought him them and left them there for him, for today, Mello knew he needed them, his nerves were recked, Matt was sweating, even though all the windows in his grotty little apartment were open.

Matt put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it up, he sat on the sofa finishing it, Matt knew that this might be his last peaceful moment, Mello had already went on ahead he always hated sitting around and doing nothing. When he finished his cigarette he put his goggles back on his face as they were lying beside his Xbox controller.

Matt closed the apartment door behind him, and took the small key out of his pocket and locked the door, Matt decided it might be wise to leave the key under the door mat, he always did that if he was not going to be returning for a while, and it Matt's case ever again.

_**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**_

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**

Matt walked over to his parked car and got the keys from his pocket and unlocked it, he got into the drivers seat and sat down, he put the keys in the engine but didn't start it yet he though back to what Mello was talking about this morning

_"Matt...You don't have to do this you know i can get someone else"_

_Matt took a drag from his cigarette and looked up at Mello, he smiled at the worrying blonde._

_"Mello i know what im getting myself into, trust me and besides best friends go down together"_

_Mello threw his chocolate bar at Matt at his last comment_

_"Don't say that Matt!!...God help me if you die..I'll kill myself!!"_

_With that Mello stormed out of the room, leaving Matt to finish his cigarette and turn on his Xbox_

_"Soooo Melodramatic"_

Matt smiled at the memory of his last moments with Mello, He knew it was his last moments he wasn't stupid there was no way in hell they could get away with this, but Matt would follow Mello's orders to the grave, thats just what friends do.  
Matt turned the key and sped of towards the place Mello told him to go, Matt drove slowly at first as he lit a cigarette and got ready, he was going to need one

**A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain**

Matt stared at Takada walking out, and growled how can one woman be so obsessed with Kira, he pressed his foot on the accelerator and swerved into the parking lot that Takada was walking out of,  
Flashing lights of the cameras blinded Matt.  
He quickly grabbed his gun.  
And let off a smoke bomb  
And then as quick as he could he sped off knowing that the other cars would chase him.  
But leaving Mello to do the kidnapping

**The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**

Matt's heart was racing, the adrenalinewas pounding. He sped of down the street with two cars tailing him, he was well ahead, his mind was in a panic though, he swerved the corner and looked up to see the raods blocked with Takada's bodyguards cars

"Dammit!" Matt thought and he stomped on the brake bringing the car to a swerving stop in the middle of all the cars, the other two cars which were following him closed in his entrance, he was completely surrounded

Matt sighed looked out at all the cars, "They must have been waiting for me, How many bodyguards does Takada have?!"  
Matt sighed again and with the cigarette in his mouth decided to get out of the car. He quickly garbbed his gun and concelealed it in his coat

**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight  
Won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.**

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. Since when have the Japanese been allowed to carry such nice guns?" Matt said while he was getting out of the car, he had his arms up

"I'm an accomplice in the kidnapping of Takada. Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me?" Matt reached for his gun in a vain attempt, more of these men dead means a bigger change for Mello to survive

"What's the point in firing--"

The bodyguards fired at Matt, He felts the stinging, pierceing sensation the burning pain ripping his flesh piercing his organs...his heart...killing him

Matt stood for less than a second to the viewers looking at the scene, but in that second Matt seen his memories, his memories of Wammys house, his memories of Mello, of new video games of everything he loved and had to leave behind

**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better than I see it through your eyes**

**All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know**

_"Mello!" A young seven year old Matt yelled running up to their room, "MELLO!!"_

_"WHAT!" came an angry answer from the blonde, Matt burst into the room to se Mello eating a chocolate bar from his stocking, it was probably filled with chocolate_

_"Merry Christmas" the redhead grinned at his his best friend getting on his knees and presenting Mello was Christmas present as if it was a peace offering, Mello looked at at and opened it and gasped. It chocolate although it had a carving of Matt and Mello on it, Mello looked up to see Matt beaming at him_

_"Like it?" he asked, Mello gave him a hug_

_"I love it!...Now open yours" Mello gave him his present he had behind hid back_

_Matt opened it and saw two necklaces and a new video game,_

_"Their friendship necklaces..."_

**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right,  
It's too late to fight,  
It ends tonight,  
Tonight,  
Insight,  
When darkness turns to light it ends tonight**

Matt gasped his last breath, smiling as he felt the friendship necklace Mello gave him touch his skin, then everything went white.

Some onlookers gasped as they saw the redhead boy fall down dead.

A small boy ran away from the scene,

"Tommy!!" he yelled running towards another boy his age, "Someone just got shot!"

Tommy looked at his friend, and sighed "Well be glad its not you Kevin, come on we have to get back now they'll be looking for us" Tommy bit into his lollipop and walked away expecting Kevin to follow

Kevin smiled and followed his best friend oblivious to what had just happened

**R&R and tell me what you think **


End file.
